


Day Zero

by neitherbluenorgreen



Series: Love Aboard [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Romance, M/M, Mysterious Past, shit and giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: The day everybody boards is called Day Zero aboard the Damsel-out-of-distress. People find their cabins, get used to being aboard and looking forward to Day One of their voyage.
Series: Love Aboard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Day Zero

Sam was just returning from stashing his duffle bag in his cabin, when he heard voices arguing. With a start he recognized one of them and went to see why he was already causing trouble. When he turned the corner, he saw one of the stewards talking to another man. Even seeing him from behind, Sam knew that this was the man he had seen going on board. 

“Sir, this is highly unorthodox, I’m not sure…,” the steward was saying, his voice high pitched and his gestures frantic. He looked like he was in over his head, his hands fluttering in placating motions. When he saw Sam, his mien became hopeful.  
“What seems to be the problem here?” Sam asked, looking at the steward. Even if this wasn’t technically his business, as somebody higher up the food chain, he felt it was his duty to assist a fellow crew mate.  
The man gestured to the passenger and explained: “This gentleman doesn’t want his cabin. I was trying to convince him to at least check in…”  
Sam looked at the passenger. The other man turned to Sam. There was just a split second of narrowed eyes that signaled recognition and a hint of alarm, but it was gone so fast that Sam might have imagined it. He was cleanly shaven and wore expensive clothes, the tie alone worth more than what his whole wardrobe had been when Sam had met him. Gone was the long hair and the stubble, but there was now doubt as to who he was.  
“I was trying to explain that I want to trade cabins,” he informed Sam. His voice was so calm, it almost seemed bored. Sam looked back towards the steward.  
“Isn’t that possible?” he asked.  
The steward huffed. “It’s the Honeymoon Suite.”  
In surprise Sam’s head whipped back to the passenger. Before he could say anything, the other man drew himself up.  
“It was a last-minute decision when an acquaintance of mine gave me the tickets. His wedding got cancelled when he was already in his tux. I promised to not let this voyage go to waste, but I’m sure there is somebody aboard who would have more enjoyment of this cabin.”  
“That is very considerate,” Sam said haltingly. It didn’t fit with what he thought of this man. Even if they hadn’t met in more than 5 years, it seemed uncharacteristic.  
The steward, bolstered by Sam’s presence interjected: “And since he’s neither the person who was supposed to go on this cruise and there isn’t a cabin that’s in the same category, we can’t just switch.”  
Sam dropped his chin to his chest and rested it in his hand. He looked between the two guys and said: “As it happens, I know a newly-wed couple that will be travelling with us. If Mr. …”, he paused to let the passenger supply his name.  
For a moment there was an awkward pause, as the steward checked his list and just as he was about to say the name, realized that it was the name of the couple who originally was supposed to stay in the Honeymoon Suite. When he also looked at the passenger, the man cleared his throat, glared at Sam, and said: “Barnes.”  
Sam raised his eyebrows. As far as he knew that was the indeed the other man’s name. He had expected an alias. Recovering quickly, he finished: “If Mr. Banes is set on trading cabins, they would be happy to stay here, I’m sure, and would be able to compensate for the difference.”  
Mr. Barnes shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. Just make the arrangements and tell me where my new cabin is. I’ll be at the bar.”  
Deferring to Sam, the steward agreed, and Barnes walked away. Sam put his hand on the steward’s shoulders and said: “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Natasha.”  
The other man visibly relaxed at this and nodded.  
With a mixture of glee at being able to offer his friends a better cabin, smugness that Barnes was seeking refuge in Sam’s own territory and suspicion on why that man was on the ship, he went to see Natasha.


End file.
